


Unpacking Dreams

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams, Here in the garden......., Hugging, Kissing, Talking, Tickling, Unpacking, being playful, descriptions of a bedroom, moving in, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel and Anon unpack most of Spinel's possessions, then decide to get some sleep together in the same bed.





	Unpacking Dreams

>Moving all of Spinel's things in, placing some of her books on Anon's bookcase while keeping the ones that wouldn't fit in a box nearby, putting the few dishes she had own up in the kitchen, merging her game and movie collection with his own and setting aside the duplicates, and stashing her more personal things in one of the spare bedrooms in Anon's home, had left the pair tired, even with them taking a break to share dinner together. They were both still very excited to finally be living with each other, but the excitement was being overwhelmed by their fatigue.   
>Anon let out a sigh of relief as he set the last suitcase down in the spare bedroom. "My sweetest taffy love, I think we're finally done after this one."   
>Spinel smiled as she looked at the suitcase, the green tag she had on it telling her exactly what was in it. "That one can wait dear, it's mostly art supplies, for painting, drawing, and putting things together."  
>A smile crosses Anon's face. "You never told me you made art, my lovely licorice stick. I don't remember unpacking any paintings or drawings."  
>A light blush formed on Spinel's face. "Th-that's because.....I put them in my gem. I...I don't like people seeing them, I don't think they're that good."  
>"I'm sure they're as wonderful as you are. Wait.....if you can put stuff in your gem, why didn't you stash your suitcases in it?"  
>Spinel's blush deepened. "There.....my gem can only hold so much sweetheart. I....it's full of my art and my other more.....personal stuff."  
>Anon grinned playfully as he moved closer to Spinel and started trying to tickle her. "Are you ever going to show me your art, my stretchy noodle? I'd love to see it sometime."  
>Spinel couldn't help but let a few giggles out as Anon tickled her sides. She gently pushed at him lightly, not really wanting him to stop. "Okay, okay! I'll show you sometime, I promise!"  
>Anon let out a chuckle of his own before he yawned. "I'm glad you're willing to share, but.....not tonight. I've got to get some sleep."  
>As Anon started pulling away from her, Spinel wrapped her arms around his body. "Wait....can......I want to try sleeping, I....I think it could be nice."   
>It was Anon's turn to blush. "You, you do? Well, uh......I only have one set of sheets, and I don't remember unpacking an extra set.....you'd have to.....to sleep in bed next to me."  
>Spinel playfully ran a finger along Anon's chest as she unwrapped her arms from around him. "What's the matter? Don't you want me close to you?"  
>Anon swallowed hard. "I do, but I didn't want to.....rush you into cuddling at night. So....you're really okay with this? It might be hard to sleep with someone next to you if it's the first time you've tried to sleep."  
>"I can't think of a better way to try something new than to try it next to you."  
>"Okay.....alright, we'll give it a try! Do you want to have my arms around you, or your arms around me, or no arms wrapped at all my lovely noodle?"  
>Spinel contemplated for a moment before she smiled. "I would love to hold you close and be held, but I don't wanna disturb you if I can't sleep. We can try cuddling and sleeping another night."  
>Anon let out a disappointed sigh before smiling again. "That's sweet and considerate of you, my sweet taffy. It's part of what I love about you." he planted a kiss on Spinel's lips, the pair lingering for a moment before Anon's fatigue started getting the better of him again. "Well, let's go get comfortable in our bed, shall we?"  
>Spinel nodded in excitement, following Anon the short distance through the hallway from the empty room she was stashing her stuff in to his own personal bedroom. The bedroom was mostly sparse, a large king sized bed sitting against the blue wall on top of a light brown carpet, dark red sheets laid out neatly on top of it.  
>Sitting across from the bed was a wide dresser with nine drawers on it, made from oak and left unpainted, the swirling rings of the wood left visible. Within the room, Spinel took note of two more doors. "What are those other two doors for, my love?" she asked while pointing a finger at each door.  
>Anon smiled as he looked at where Spinel was pointing. "The door your left hand is pointing at is the bathroom. You eat, I'm sure you know what a bathroom is used for. The one your right hand is pointing towards is my closet, where I hang up some of my nicer clothes." Then he grinned playfully before picking her up in his arms. "And this thing in the middle is the bed!" With a smile, he let her drop onto the red sheets, creating wrinkles as her form landed softly on the bed."  
>"Hey! C'mere you!" Spinel giggled playfully as she snaked an arm around Anon's waist and pulled him onto the bed. The pair shared a laugh as they crawled under the covers, sharing one more kiss before whispering their good nights to each other face to face.   
>"Goodnight my adorable licorice stick. Have sweet dreams."  
>"Rest well my sweetheart. I love you."  
>"I love you too."  
>The pair closed their eyes, Anon drifting off to sleep fast, while Spinel found herself struggling to rest at first, thoughts of everything that was happening running through her mind for a half hour before her thoughts started slowing down and she finally started drifting off to sleep.  
\-------  
>Spinel opened her eyes slowly as light touched her eyelids, grumbling as her vision started coming back into focus. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around her. Gone were the blue walls of Anon's bedroom, his bed, his dresser, and the carpet. Around her, several tall pink pillars stood, star icons engraved in them and vines snaking up from the base up along the entirety of the pillars.   
>Between the pillars, several shades of flowers were growing, blues, pinks, and yellows mixing together on top of large expanses of green. Dread started welling up within Spinel as she thought to herself. "Is this.....the Garden? How.....how'd I get back here?! Why.....why does it look brand new?!"  
>The sound of giggling, in a voice she hadn't heard in ages, caused Spinel to spin around and look towards the voice. A chill ran through her form as she saw the source. Before her stood Pink Diamond, complete with the white puffs at the end of her shoes, her large light pink hair, and her puffy shoulders on her outfit. A wide smile was plastered on Pink Diamond's face as she looked directly at Spinel and kept giggling.   
>What really sent dread through Spinel, however, was what, or rather who, was clutched in her hands. "Anon?! Wh-what's going on here?!" dread and confusion turned to anger as she saw the visage of Anon squirming in Pink Diamond's grasp, making Spinel call out in anger. "Let him GO! NOW!"   
>Pink Diamond responded by breaking into a full laugh, her body starting to slide back along the walkway and towards the large warp in the distance as Anon started calling out. "Help! Please my love, help me!"   
>"Hold on, I'm coming!" Spinel cried out, trying to take off into a dash after the pair, and letting out a yelp of confusion as she felt pain surging from around her ankles. Looking down at her ankles, she saw thin vines wrapped around them, coiling tightly to try and hold her in place.   
>"Forget running, I'll still save you!" Spinel shouted out, stretching her arms towards Pink Diamond and Anon as the pair still slid further away from her and towards the warp pad. Her arms didn't get far however. Vines erupted from the ground, clinging to her stretching limbs and pulling them down, binding them to the ground as she cried out in pain.   
>The more Spinel fought against the vines, the more of them sprouted, ensnaring her limbs further, wrapping up to her torso and pulling her down flat as she desperately kept trying to move herself towards Pink Diamond to save her Anon from her clutches. As she kept fighting and as Pink Diamond drew closer to the giant warp pad, the plants around the garden began to wither and die, the pillars started crumbling into ruin, the vines around her grew thicker, and Pink Diamond's laughter echoed louder around her.   
>Tears were running down Spinel's face as her clawing slowed down and cried out in desperation. "No.....no please. Don't take him away. Don't leave me here alone again. Not again please! Come back! Give him back!"  
>Pink Diamond's laughter stopped. She looked at Spinel with her pink eyes, and spoke in a tone that sent chills through Spinel's form as Pink Diamond neared the top of the stairs leading to the warp pad. "Here in the garden......let's play a game......I'll show you how it's done....."  
>"NO!!!!!" Spinel screamed out in terror as she felt the vines coiling around her tighter, picking her up off the ground and shaking her body in the air. Pink Diamond let out another laugh, no longer sounding innocent and loving to Spinel, instead it sounded mocking and sinister.   
>Spinel watched as Pink Diamond turned away from her, Anon still in her clutches, and lifted her foot up slowly. "No!" Spinel shouted out as one of Pink Diamond's feet landed on the pad. "Please, no!" she screamed in terror as Pink's other foot started towards the surface.   
\-------  
>Back in Anon's house, Anon was shaking Spinel's body gently. Her moans of terror had woken him up. He could tell his sweet girlfriend was having a bad dream from her thrashing and the tears running down her sleeping face, and he was doing his best to save her from it. "Spinel.......my sweet noodle, my lovely taffy, wake up."  
>Spinel sat up in shock, her eyes shooting open as she screamed out "NOOOOOOO!" She looked around her in confusion as her senses returned and the terror died down, the sights of the room registering in her mind, the sight of Anon looking at her in concern pulling her the rest of the way out of her nightmare.  
>"A-anon?" Spinel spoke out in disbelief as her mind started coming back to reality. She sniffled loudly as she pulled him in tightly and wailed out. "Anoooooon! Oh.....thank goodness. She, she was taking you away! I, I was, I couldn't......"  
>Anon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body and rubbed her back gently, doing his best to soothe her. "It's okay......it's okay. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It's over now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
>Spinel kept crying in Anon's arm for a while longer as her emotions settled down, whispering out her thanks to him for being there at her side.   
>When Spinel finally settled back down, the pair laid back down and wrapped their arms around each other. "S-sorry for waking you up." Spinel whispered out meekly.  
>"It's okay. We all have bad dreams sometimes. Do you....want to talk about it?"  
>"M-maybe......maybe tomorrow. I.....you need sleep, and I need......I need to rest too. I....I still want to....try and sleep by your side."   
>Anon kissed Spinel's forehead and smiled. "Okay, but if you find yourself unable to sleep again, you can wake me up and talk about it. Remember, I'm right here, my sweet licorice stick. I love you."  
>"L-love you too anon." Spinel sputtered out as she blushed.  
>Eventually, Anon and Spinel were both able to drift back to sleep, still holding each other close as they rested. The rest of the night would go by without incident, without another nightmare of the garden popping into Spinel's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a nightmare story for Spinel for a while now. I'm glad I finally got to a point where I could do it.


End file.
